Stranger Things Have Happened
by I love creepy things
Summary: During a cave in of their base, a strange white light sucks the Akatsuki into a strange, new world. Soon the group of criminals find out that, instead of ninjas, the world is occupied with witches, wizards and other creatures -including normal humans-. Two young witches soon find the group of Ninjas and agree to help them find a way home. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **During a cave in of their base, a strange white light sucks the Akatsuki into a strange, new world. Soon the group of criminals find out that, instead of ninjas, the world is occupied with witches, wizards and other creatures -including normal humans-. Two young witches soon find the group of Ninjas and, after dodging attacks and explaining the situation to the ninjas, agree to help them find a way home in exchange for their safety. **Rewrite of First Ninjas Now Wizards ****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hello, my name is Alana Parker. I have blue eyes and medium brown hair that goes just past my shoulders. I am a eighteen year old girl that is currently continuing high school. Sadly I failed a grade in elementary school so I was stuck taking two more years of high school. My birthday is in the middle of the school year, March fifteenth. So that means I'll be twenty by the time I am finally free from this nightmare. Actually, I don't really mind school all _that _much. I have my friend and some of my classes are really enjoyable.

Art class was one of my favorite. I love to draw and paint but, ironically, I really suck at drawing. I can draw if something is posed, but not free handed. The only decent thing I can draw free handed are dead tress. The reason I even liked art class was for the panting, crafts and pottery. I love to make things with pottery clay but I tend to wear those medical gloves so the clay wouldn't get stuck under my fingernails.

Anyways, art class is where I was at the moment. The project for today was to paint a posed bowl of fruit, which was at the front of the class. We had to follow the fruit exact, from exactly where they were in the bowl, to the colors in the fruit and even the bruise on the banana. As for the background we could do whatever we want with it. At least, as long as it doesn't violate school rules. So no devils, no naked person and no weapons.

For my background I choose the Akatsuki cloud from Naruto. Yes, even though I wasn't overly insane, I am one of those Akatsuki fan girls. I liked to collect Akatsuki things like headbands, posters, dolls and rings. I even had two favorites, or crushes, in the Akatsuki. Deidara and Itachi Uchiha were my two favorite Akatsuki members. If they appeared more often they'd probably be my all time favorite characters as well. Now, even though I am crushing on them I wasn't one of those insane fan girls that envisioned meeting and _rapping _them. I kept my thoughts innocent.

"Would you stop that god damned humming already!" The attractive yet very bitchy Becky Thomson demanded. I stopped my humming of the Harry Potter theme song so I can look over at the blond girl.

"What's wrong, Becky? Can't concentrate on your texting?" I asked loud enough that our art teacher could hear; on purpose of course. Becky's aura grew dangerous and she death glared me as Ms. Densan came over to take away her phone.

"You no good bitch! You'll pay for that!" She threatened in a snarl before standing up to go sit next to her _posy_. I couldn't fight a sigh as I rolled my eyes.

Becky was a rich kid and one of the worst female bullies at the school. A lot of the girls were scared of her and even a few boys did their best to avoid her. I, however, was not scared of her in the least. I've actually known Becky since I was little. Believe it or not, we used to be friends. I was a rich kid growing up and Becky's family was poor. My family owns a large amount of land in which is actually a large forest. We have our house near the edge and protect the animals that live there from hunters and poachers.

Anyways, one day Becky's family won the lottery and got three times as much money as my family ever had. Somewhere around that time her personality changed. She went from being a shy, kind and friendly person to being a cruel, stuck up and violent bitch. We became enemies soon after that. However, I still knew Becky pretty well and being old friends isn't what made me not fear her. She's more talk than she is action. When she wants to deal with someone, she'll order a member of her posy to deal with them for her. I hear she pays the person as well.

I don't know why Becky began to hate me so much. I've tried being nice to her even after her personality change. I stopped, however, when she sent a few members of her posy to deal with me. Let's just say I sent them back with either broken noses or with haunting nightmares. I actually had fun with a male posy member she sent over once. I just scolded him for taking orders from a rich girl to beat up another girl, before mocking what his mother would think of him. Apparently he was a momma's boy and begged me not to tell her before leaving in tears. I actually felt sorry for making him cry but, hell, Becky needs to get tougher posy members.

So how did I give the others haunting nightmares? Well, you see, I'm a witch. Or, as I like to be called, a sorceress which, to me, sounds less evil. My whole family were wizards and that was one reason why we lived out in the woods. Another reason was my family had special elemental powers that were stronger if we are surrounded by nature. When we are in doors our powers are weakened. My powers are controlling plant life and summoning fire, but that only works when I am angry. So, to scare them, I simple cast a few spells that had them crying for their mothers. Of course I put a safety lock on my spells and made sure my _victims _wouldn't remember what I did but would remember the fear.

Anyways, because I was attending a all human school, I couldn't freely use my magic here. However I had a hard time controlling myself all the time. So, to prevent myself from being discovered, I had become the school's magician. That way I could use magic freely without anyone becoming suspicious. I actually got the idea from watching Criss Angle. If that dude can walk on water without people thinking he's a wizard, then I can make it look like a severed head was chasing you.

Heh, yeah, I guess that makes me sound pretty evil. Truth is I only do that kind of thing to chase off people like Becky's posy. I'm not evil at all, and I hate how people thing the word Witch is related to evil. It is why I like being called a sorceress. Yet, even though I am not evil, I do admit to sometimes being mean just for the fun of it. Sometimes I have no choice to be mean, though. Like when dealing with Becky's posy members.

"Alana, you shouldn't provoke Becky like that." I heard my best friend whisper into my ear. Smiling, I turned in my seat to look at my friend.

My friend, nineteen year old Brittney Dark was my oldest and best friend. She has known about me and my family being wizards, which we are called in a group, since I was little. She is a loyal friend that keeps any secret I tell her. I don't tell her most of the things I do to Becky's lackies though, as I am sure the mental images would give her nightmares. Brittney, like me, also failed a grade in elementary school which is why we were in the same class. Her birthday was three weeks ago, which is why she seems older than me and may seem confusing to why we are in the same grade.

"Don't worry about it, Brittney. Becky is starting to run out of lackeys to come after me." I dismissed with a laugh. My friend simply shivered which reminded me I had told her about one of my _pranks_.

"You know, Alana, you can be a real evil bitch if you want to." She commented with a small grin. I grinned back wider and winked at her.

"Yeah, I know." I chuckled quietly before turning back to my art project. I had already finished and now it was dry enough to flip to a new page.

I started to draw the upper bodies of Deidara and Itachi. Even though I really suck at drawing I knew what the two looked like so I can do a decent drawing of them. I can't do details, like making the eyes look real, but I could do hair pretty well. Plus I had a couple manga in my backpack with the characters on them so I can look at them if I needed to. It didn't take me long to get the layouts of the characters drawn, as I don't do small details. Once that was over, I mixed the paints together until I got the proper skin tones for the two villains.

I only manged to get the hair and eye colors painted before the teacher told us it was time to clean up. Because art class was actually my last class of the day that meant I could take my work home with me. Taking a quick look around the room, I said a silent spell and blew on my work so it would dry instantly. Now that it was dry I could fold it and put it in my backpack without all the colors smudging.

"Hey, do you think I can come over for a few days?" Brittney asked as I rolled up my painting and we left the room. Walking through the halls, which were filled with kids excited to go home, I nodded.

"Sure. My parents have left to visit other forests and will be gone for about a month. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you move in until they come back. That is if you want to." I said as we walked towards the student parking exist. In a matter of seconds, Brittney's green eyes widened in glee.

"Yes! Please! It's Friday so my mother will be... well, you know." My friend trailed off as a frown replaced her smile. A didn't fight my own frown as I could understand what would happen.

Brittney's mother was a whore and a slut. She is also a at home prostitute, where the men come to her rather than her going with them. She slept with a different man four times a week but Fridays were worse. Fridays were the nights where Mrs. Dark not only sleeps with _three _different men but drank her self drunk as well. A few of these men had actually tried to rape Brittney before and her mother was too drunk to do anything about it. Thankfully she still has her virginity but only because of the karate lessons we had taken. She's a purple belt and I'm a blue belt.

"It's alright, Brit, I understand." I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She gave me a kind smile as we left through the doors and entered the parking lot.

Now not all witches fly brooms. I, in fact, drive a blue, Chevrolet Volt car. My parents also have a car but only drive it when we are around normal humans. They prefer brooms where I don't like the feeling of sitting on a thick stick. Sitting on it always makes me feel like I am getting a wedgie. Anyways, opening the back door, I tossed my bag in before hoping into the driver's seat. Brittney also threw her stuff in the back seat before sitting in the passenger seat next to me.

"Is Lisa going to be joining us tonight?" Brittney asked while I started up the engine. I shrugged and put on my seat belt before starting up the car.

"I don't know, maybe." I mumbled, a strange feeling over coming my gut. If there was anything I learned about my gut feelings as a witch, it meant that something will end up happening. This gut feeling was telling me something strange was going to happen.

**~Itachi's P.O.V~**

It was one of those days where no one had any missions to complete. So it was also one of those days where everyone was present at the base. The current base we were staying at was a cave in the Wave Country. We would have gone to our base in Ame but our Leader, Pein, didn't want our presence to frighten the people of the village. Last time we were all in Ame, Hidan tried to go on a murdering spree and our Leader, who was also the leader of Ame, was furious. Until Pein got his people calmed down, we weren't allowed to return to the village.

The reason we were at the cave base out of all the bases we had was simple. The Akatsuki were becoming better known and it was becoming harder to go somewhere without being recognized. The Konoha ninja were the most annoying out of all of them. They have been haunting for our location for the last year now. I guess no one took Kisame and my visit too kindly last year.

I was laying in my room, just relaxing on my bed. We used to share rooms with our partners but that stopped once Hidan came into the Akatsuki. He would yell most of the night which would end with him having a body part removed. To keep things peaceful Pein declared that everyone would have their own rooms. So instead we now have rooms besides our partners with a door connecting with each other.

Suddenly, I jerked upright in my bed as a lot rumble echoed above me. Some of the dirt from the cave ceiling crumbled down onto my carpeted floor. The rumbling didn't stop and I could hear the other Akatsuki members shouting throughout the base. Was this a earthquake? That's impossible. Why would Pein make a base in a place that could cave in on us at any time? No, this wasn't a earthquake but something else.

"What's going on?" I questioned myself as I pulled myself out of my bed. Even if this wasn't a earthquake it was still very dangerous to stay here.

"Itachi, come on, we have to leave now! It's a earthquake!" Kisame barged into my room, which make the yelling of the others much clearer. I didn't bother to correct Kisame about this being a earthquake and just nodded.

"Eek! The roof is falling in! Why is this happening to Tobi? Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi screamed as he ran past my room door. I couldn't help but stare after Madara blankly for his act, wishing he could at least try to act a little less like a moron.

"Shut up you idiot! The cave us falling down on all of us!" Deidara, seeming to agree with my wish, ran past my door as well and hit Madara over the head. I simply rolled my eyes and fought off a smile; it was his own fault for acting like a moron.

I can actually understand why Madara acted like a moron. No one would ever expect a person like Tobi to the true leader behind the Akatsuki. Or a Uchiha for that matter. It was just the level of childishness and idiocy that I couldn't understand. He could still keep his cover while keeping most of his intelligence.

"Deidara-Senpia is a meany." Madara whined as he rubbed the top of his head. Ignoring the two of them I picked up my speed when a boulder almost fell on my head.

Completely ignoring everyone else I found myself in the main exit in seconds. Everyone else was already there, trying to move the large boulder that blocked the exit. Even Pein and Konan were trying to help move it. The two of them had come yesterday to discus plans for future missions. As far as I knew, they had planed to leave today but now where stuck with us like everyone else.

Hidan and Sasori, however, worked on slicing falling rocks and boulders in half, keeping them from harming the others. Noticing the boulder was refusing to move, I rushed over to help. Even with Kisame helping along with us, all the boulder did was jiggle.

"What the fuck is taking so long?! Get the damned thing open already!" Hidan shouted from behind us, using his scythe to slice a boulder in half before it fell on us. I ignored him but noticed both he and Sasori were starting to get tired and the boulders falling were starting to get bigger.

"Stop complaining, Hidan! We are doing the best we could." Kakuzu growled and pulled away from his jutsu position. "Fuck this! I'm going to smash it. Everyone stand back." He demanded, using the jutsu that makes his body harder than stone. Everyone complied and we all jumped away from the boulder.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan suddenly screamed. Looking away from Kakuzu, who was about to smash open the boulder, I saw Hidan get sucked into a strange, swirling white light above him.

Where that light came from I do not know. I'm sure none of us here had conquered it. Was this a trap? Had enemy ninjas found us and were now outside the cave? I couldn't sense any chakra signatures besides the eight remaining Akatsuki members. So what was this weird light and where did it come from? I could sense something funny about it. It held a weird energy single but didn't exactly feel like chakra.

"What the hell is that thing?" My partner shouted as a loud, wind like noise came from the white light. I couldn't give an answer since I honesty had no idea what the light was.

"Tobi doesn't know. Maybe it's... AHHHHHHHHHHH." Madara was suddenly cut off as he too was suddenly sucked into the white light. I could tell that the others were now becoming worried, but I noticed Deidara smiling.

"Ha! It's about time we got rid of that idiot." He laughed. I don't know if ironic would be a good word to use but he, as well, was then sucked into the white light.

One by one an Akatsuki member was sucked in the white light. Eventually even Pein and Konan were taken. In a matter of time, I too felt myself being sucked into the white light. It felt like I was being pulled in by an invisible force. I could hear a few shouts from the others that were already sucked in before me but they soon got faint before disappearing altogether. I had no idea what was going on and I didn't like that feeling. For all I knew, I could be dying.

All of a sudden felt strangely tired and my eyes fought to close. I managed to fight off my tiredness until the white light disappeared and I felt myself hit a hard, yet soft ground. The last thing I saw was some of the other Akatsuki members laying on the ground of what looked like a forest.

* * *

Stories I am working on.

**This one **

**The Kitten Curse**

**The Experiment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_~Alana's P.O.V~_**

So far my night had turned out pretty interesting. I had helped Brittney over as many of her things to my house as possible. Luckily her mother was passed out on the couch to say anything about it. Next we had picked up Lisa Vanderstone, another friend of mine, and went to my house. With my parents gone for about a month, there were plenty of things to do and the best part of it was Lisa was a witch just like me.

Lisa was a friendly and playful girl, who rarely ever got really angry. She is a couple months older than me but had the maturity of an eight year old. She was smart and all, even smarter than me in some subjects, it was just that Lisa had a childlike personality. This included being prone to crying when her feelings got hurt. She was also pretty short for her age; people could have mistaken her for a twelve year old if it wasn't for the eighteen year old breasts. She has cinnamon colored hair that reached just below her ears and hazel colored eyes.

There were actually few known wizard families that lived in the town, with only my family living out here. Besides my family and the Vanderstone's, I knew of only two or three other families. Every family had their own special power, or magical talents, along with the average magic all witches and wizards can do. Lisa's family had animal based powers, which both involved talking to animals and shape shifting into animals . The Stillborn's, a horrible name considering the wife really did have a stillborn child, were expert medicine makers, using herbs and plants of all kinds. The Kiltigon's have invented many popular spells that had been put in many spell books. The other family I couldn't remember the name of.

Besides Lisa, the Kiltigon twins are the only other magical kids that go to the same school as me. There wasn't a lot I actually knew about Bart and Jenny Kiltigon. From what I heard, the twins had wanted to go to an all wizard school, but I'm not sure why their parents didn't allow them. Because they are a year younger than am I am in none of their classes but, from what I heard, they are usually always together and sort of emotionless. I've heard they can be very dark when they want to, however.

Anyways, it was now ten at night and that feeing I felt while leaving school had left a while ago. Brittney, Lisa and I were spending the time by the pool side just having a small _party of three_. We had fun playing in the water, laying on the blanket and eating junk food while listening to radio music. Currently I was lying on my back, staring up at the stars, listening to Fireflies while Brittney and Lisa relaxed in the pool.

"Mmm, I could just sleep like this." I heard Lisa sigh contently. I turned my head to see her resting her head on the side of the pool and looked as if she were about to fall asleep.

"I wouldn't if I were you; you'll end up looking like a pruney old lady." I told her jokingly. Lisa looked up at me with pout on her face.

"Oh, shut up!" She stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed at her reaction and heard Brittney giggle at Lisa's childishness.

All of a sudden, I found myself sitting upright and looking towards the forest opening. That feeling from earlier before was back but worse than before. This time, instead of just feeling like something strange was going to happen, I felt that something strange _was _happening. That wasn't all, either. It was the plants themselves that were telling me that there were strangers in the forest. Not in words, no; I can't talk to plants like how Lisa's family can talk to animals. I more or less can feel their emotions and, right now, they weren't happy because of the intruders.

"There's someone in the forest." I announced, pulling myself from the blanket to stand up. I heard the pool water swish gently as Lisa and Brittney pulled themselves out.

"How do you know?" Brittney questioned, appearing at my side.

"The trees told me so." I answered bluntly. I knew Brittney was looking at me in confusion as I never truly explained how my plant communication worked.

Truth was, even I didn't really understand it myself. My powers are control over plant life as well as fire when I get angry. With my _Earth _powers I can speed a plant's growth and move the limbs to my will. However, I can also sense a plant's emotion, kind of like how it is a living person. I can sense when they are happy, sad and even scared. If that wasn't all, I can also tell why the plant is feeling the way they are. My dad is the one that had Earth/plant life control but he didn't have this ability; he can only control the plant at will.

"The animals aren't happy either. Someone _is _in the forest." Lisa voice was oddly serious, which had me concerned. It wasn't very often that this girl broke away from her childish personality so I knew this had to be bad.

I had no idea who could be in the forest, but whoever it was was trespassing. My family owned this land and, while they were away, it was my job to keep away strangers. Also, not only does my family own this land, but sometimes magical creatures come to live in the forest. They were mostly only unicorns, maybe a hippogriff now and then and some thestrals. At least those are the creatures I have noticed but, either way, it'd be really bad if the intruders were normal humans and found these creatures. So, telling Brittney to stay behind, Lisa and I stepped into the forest and went looking for the intruders.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I admitted as my feet stepped on fallen leafs and twigs. I saw Lisa nod beside me, having shifted her eyes to those of a cat's in order to see in the dark.

"I know what you mean. My instincts are telling me something bad is out there." She answered seriously, causing me to frown. I hated when Lisa went from childish and playful to serious and mature as it meant something was really wrong.

**_~Third Person P.O.V/In the Forest~_**

Having been the first to be sucked into the strange, white light, Hidan was also the first to wake up. Ignoring the dizziness that invaded his head, the Jashinist pushed himself up and looked around. The first thing he saw was all the trees, oddly thin compared to the trees he was used to. The next thing he noticed was all the other Akatsuki members lying on the ground around him.

"Where the fuck are we?" Hidan asked loudly, taking another look around to see that nothing looked familiar. A couple of the Akatsuki members groaned as they began to regain consciousness.

"Shut up, Hidan; you're too loud." Kakuzu grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet. A couple members followed his example as Hidan yelled a _shut up _and other members continued to sit on the ground.

"Ouchy, Tobi's head hurts." Tobi whined as he rubbed the back of his head. Deidara grunted a _mine too_ and began to pull twigs and leafs from his hair.

After a couple minutes, everyone was fully awake and aware of where they were. Like Hidan, they too noticed that nothing looked familiar. Hell, the trees barely looked strong enough to hold their weight. None of the ninjas could detect any chakra signals in the area. As far as the Akatsuki members were aware, they were alone and puzzled over what the strange white light was or where it had taken them.

**"What the hell was that light all about? **More importantly, where did it take us?" Zetsu asked, feeling uneasy about the land scape. It was nothing like where he had ever been before and the trees didn't look thick enough to merge into.

"I sensed a lot of power in that white light, but I don't think it was chakra. As for where it took us, it seems we are in a forest of some kind." Sasori answered dully as he attempted to fix a crack in his arm. Unfortunately for the puppet master, upon being spit out of the light, his body landed on some rocks and one of those rocks were sharp enough to break his arm open.

"I sensed that as well, Pein. Whatever it was, and wherever it has taken us, it was powerful. What are we going to do?" Konan asked quietly, as so the ginger haired leader could hear. Pein turned his eyes to his female partner, eyes shining full of seriousness.

"We will have to figure out where we are quickly and return home before enemy ninjas are able to find us. It's lucky I still have control over this body, despite being who knows where. For now I will allow another path take care of Ame until we are able to return." He answered before he took yet another glance at their surroundings. This place really wasn't like any forest the group of ninjas had seen before.

Not only were the trees unusually thin and small, but he couldn't recognize the type of trees these were. There was a mixture of different trees, all of which no one could recognize. Where ever the Akatsuki had been taken, Pein was sure it was _far _from anywhere they knew. Maybe some hidden village in a country they hadn't explored yet. Well, on the plus side, perhaps this odd place could make a good, new, base to replace the one that collapsed on them.

"We should explore this forest, Pein. We need to see if there is civilianization nearby. At least we'd have a better time figuring out where we are." Konan suggested as the remaining sitting members sat up. The ginger haired leader looked like he was about to agree until Itachi spoke out.

"I don't think that's going to be necessary."

Everyone gave the Uchiha a questioning look, who was staring off in the distance. He alone could see the figure of two, young, girls coming their way with the help of his sharingan. Being ninjas, the Akatsuki were accustomed to seeing in the dark better than most other humans. The only reason the others hadn't seen the girls coming before then was because they didn't have chakra to sense. That didn't seem to matter at the moment as seconds later the others became aware of the girls' presence.

Suspicious of the fact that no one could sense chakra from these two girls, everyone got ready for a fight. As the girls got closer, the ninjas realized that, while they couldn't sense any chakra from these girls, they had a similar aura to the white light thing that brought them here. Realizing that, a couple of the ninjas got out a couple kunai, ready to kill if needed.

"Take them alive. We still need answers." Pein ordered before letting his men do as they wished. Boy, was he and the others in for a surprise.

* * *

Chapter 2 of the rewrite is different to my original. Please review and tell me what you think. I want to know if it's even worth a chapter 3. I do plan to add a lot of humor but not enough to make it a crack story


End file.
